The Missionary
Tomlin the Missionary, once known as 'The Cudgel of Draynor', is an adventurer found in the player-owned port. He is a missionary of Saradomin, and seeks to build a church in the Eastern Lands. He can be unlocked and give special voyages to the player running the port if they have 90 Prayer. He can be found upstairs in the bar when he is in port. The Missionary can be unlocked through the tutorial or a special voyage. Upgrading an icon hotspot with the Saradominist Symbol will increase your chance to attract the Missionary. Tomlin uses verses from the Book of Light. Tomlin's story Previous storyline cutscenes can be replayed by talking to Tomlin when he is in the port. Part 1: Meet the Missionary In the first cutscene, Tomlin reveals his plans to build a church in the Eastern Lands that will "cause the heathens to fall to their knees." He is a Saradominist representative sent by Brother Jered from the Edgeville Monastery to ensure that Saradominist practice is prevalent in the Eastern Lands. He intends to build a church to accomplish this. He is very aggressive and does not like those who interfere with his plans. This voyage unlocks the Missionary. Part 2: Go Among the Heathens Before setting sail, Tomlin tells the player that he has been planning for some time to disobey Brother Jared's orders. He will build his church in the Skull, and the people there will be his first flock. Upon his return, Tomlin announces that he will build his church on Hyu-Ji, as he believes the sea orphans need faith to give them hope, and because there will be a great deal of violence for him to participate in, defending the sea orphans from the Purists. Part 3: Spreading the Word Tomlin tells the player that the sea orphans are refusing to continue building the church and the heathens are on strike. When Tomlin investigated, he found that Zamorakian missionaries were spreading their word among the people and had killed those who didn't convert. The player agrees to send a ship to the Hook, where the Zamorakian missionaries are based, in order to stop the violence against the sea orphans. Tomlin goes with the ship. The missionary was able to chase them out to Hyu-Ji and sank one of their three ships. The player also confronts the missionary about his past. The Missionary had gone door to door in Draynor and beaten eleven men and women who had neglected their faith. This is the information being spread by the Zamorakians and is the reason why the sea orphans will not help him build the church, though the Zamorakians still insisted on killing the sea orphans. However, Tomlin is determined to finish the church. Part 4: Voices Raised in Lamentation The sea orphans continue to deny the missionary any help. The Zamorakian missionaries have left him alone, but now a new threat has arisen. The godless Purists are set to descend on Hyu-Ji with two ships in order to wipe out the sea orphans claiming that they are abominations. The player suggests to confront the incoming ships with a counter attack with the Missionary in the lead of the offensive. The missionary returns to tell the players that they successfully chased away the Purist schooners. The player also heard reports from the crew that the missionary allowed the Purists through to slaughter the sea orphans first in hopes that this would remind them how much they needed protection. The missionary denies these reports as lies. Tomlin says the cost was negligible and that the sea orphans are now safe, but the player is clearly upset by the missionary's actions. Part 5: The Belly of the Whale Tomlin, the Missionary, feels remorseful for his violent methods of spreading his religion and for letting some of the sea orphans die to show that they still need him. He decides to take a pilgrimage to an island in the Bowl region, legendary for purifying's one heart. However he is distracted to a different nearby island, to spy on Purists and the Zamorakian ships, plotting a raid on Hyu-Ji with a fleet of ships to wipe out the sea orphans. Tomlin credits Saradomin for guidance in this and feels his heart purified without finishing the pilgrimage he originally embarked upon. Part 6: God's Grace Upon You The player tells the Missionary that the Zamorakians and the mercenaries are harbored near the Purists. He scoffs, calling them cowards. The Missionary says he would ask for a ship to defend the island, but he doubts it would help. Instead, he has a plan that will save lives and destroy a vicious evil. He hopes to be restored in the eyes of Hyu-ji. He believes the weak link in the enemy is the mercenaries and he intends to take advantage of it. He will use the gold he was given by Brother Jered to turn the mercenaries into workers to help build the church. He admits that he had saved that money by getting the sea orphans to work for free. He hopes that he can expiate his sinful behavior by using it to create a double-cross and save the orphans. The player agrees and sends him off. The Missionary returns to report the Zamorakians have been almost completely wiped out. Word of the battle reached the sea orphans, and in celebration they completed the church. Several of the most skeptical sea orphans seem willing to listen to him now, as he is considered a friend of the people. This is new for him, as he was used to leading with respect and fear, rather than regard. He leaves to carry on his work, and hopes to meet the player again in the future. Upon successful completion of this voyage, the player is rewarded with 25 Plate. Resource voyages Tomlin's combat and seafaring-based resource voyages are called The Divine Claim. They reward the player with chimes and the region's resource or, later in the game, ancient bones, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Tomlin offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Experience voyages Tomlin's experience voyages are called A Divine Lesson. They reward the player with Prayer experience, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Tomlin offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Joint voyages Tomlin prefers to work with The Occultist. When they are both in the port, their joint voyages are available in the special voyages list. Additionally, when all of his, The Convict and The Biologist's story voyages are complete, trio voyages become available when two of the trio are in port together. The storyline features them working together to defend Hyu-Ji from a joint attack by pirates, soothsayers and purists. Dialogue , The Convict, The Missionary, The Occultist, The Biologist, and The Whaler.]] Trivia *During the Forgotten Scrolls mission, the text varies. In the Bowl Region, Tomlin attempts to persuade a group of rogue sea orphans to give up their part of the Forgotten scroll. *The Missionary, along with The Biologist, are the only two adventurers to offer the same trade goods to the player, which are Ancient bones. *Tomlin, The Missionary, was first going to be called "The Priest", as is evidenced by the concept art. This was later changed for an unknown reason. Category:Saradominists